Per Sempre
by Blackrose0127
Summary: Lovino's gone...How does Feliciano handle it? ...I'm not sure why I feel the need to make this relationship unrequited, but I do... Mentions of PruHun and Mentions of slight GerIta... Itacest and character deaths


**A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking...Why haven't you updated your other stuff!? Well, I have a case of writers block the size of Nevada and until it's over, I have managed to produce this...Enjoy~**

Feliciano sat at the empty meeting table, holding his head in his hands. It's been a month or so since Lovino committed suicide and he could remember it vividly, too vividly.

_"Fratello, I'm home!" Feliciano yelled into the empty living room. Today was the day he was going to tell his brother how he felt. Sure, to the people who didn't know, it looked like Feliciano was dating Ludwig. Except he wasn't. It was all just a ploy to convince Lovino that he was in love with Ludwig and not his own flesh and blood. Now, he was tired of playing. He just wanted to come home to somebody who loved him, the way he gave out love. _

_Confused, he walked around the house, looking for his brother. All he found was a partially crumpled, sloppily written note. Picking it up, he squinted to read it. _

_**Dearest Veneziano, **_

_**I'm not happy. I'm not happy seeing you prance around with that potato bastard. I'm not happy knowing that he's giving to what I want to give you. A few people found out about my affliction. I've never been so hurt and depressed in my life. I like seeing you happy, though. I'll be gone by the time you see this. Dead. Drowning in a lake of my own sorrows. Ti amo, Veneziano. Per Sempre. **_

_**Signed, Romano**_

_Before Feliciano could even push a thought through the haze within his head, his vision faded to black and he passed out._

Feliciano slammed his fist on the table, hot tears sliding down his reddened, plump cheeks. His brother is gone because of a mistake he made. It feels like half of him is literally missing. Ripped from his body, leaving behind thin strands to blow in the hollow wind of his soul. He heard a chair near him scrape lightly against the floor and a hand settle onto his shoulder.

"I can't do this anymore." Feliciano whispered. "I need to be with my fratello. My other half." The hand on his shoulder clenched lightly.

"I understand. Even though I don't want you to go...I won't be the one to stop you." Ludwig's soft baritone vibrated in Feliciano's ears. Feliciano got up from the table, gently ghosting his fingers over Ludwig's hand.

"Thank you. For everything."

Ludwig sat at the table after the meeting was finally adjourned. Knowing Feliciano, he would wait until the stars were out and the air was cool to join his brother and grandfather. Ludwig would look for his body around then. He started slightly when Elizabeta slammed through the doors, tears streaming down her reddened face.

"Read this! How!? Why!?" She slapped a small, piece of stationary onto the table. The paper was a crisp white and the script was a beautiful cursive with bubbly loops connecting the letters together. Without even reading it, Ludwig already knew who it was from. Elizabeta stared at him in disbelief, awaiting a solid answer from the expressionless man before her. He sucked in a deep breath, sighing out through his nose.

"...Did you know about this?" She shakily asked, her voice meeker than when she got here. He nodded stiffly. A sharp breath was pulled through her nose, fresh tears marking thin paths down her cheeks. "H-how...how could you just let him do this? How could you just let him leave!?" Her voice grew after very word, distress becoming evident in her tone. Ludwig clenched his jaw.

"He was hurting, Elizabeta. I had no choice." He kept his voice steady.

"No choice? No choice!? Therapy, art, writing, he could of done any of that to grieve! Not suicide!" She flailed her arms, anger now overshadowing her sadness. Ludwig sat up straighter in his seat.

"He already tried those things and they didn't help."

"Well, they usually help most people!"

"...It didn't help me." Ludwig's eyes glossed over with tears. Elizabeta clenched her fists, taking a few steps back. Her eyes sparkled with new, unshed tears, her mouth parted slightly.

"Don't you dare, Ludwig. Don't you fucking dare!" She tried to yell, but her voice was shaking. Ludwig stood up, almost knocking his chair over.

"I know what Feliciano was going through. How much it hurts. How much energy it takes to pull yourself out of bed every morning without somebody else to greet you anymore." His voice was calm, but quivering slightly. Elizabeta's eyes searched his, small tears pouring over her waterline.

"I don't want to hear it. It's not the same."

"Not the fucking same!? I had a brother, Elizabeta! One that raised me and cared about me! I know how it feels to come home one day and find out that that person is gone! That your own flesh and blood isn't on this earth anymore! It hurts! I loved my brother! Maybe not how Feliciano loved Lovino, but it's one and the same!" Ludwig paused, waiting for Elizabeta to process what he said. He opened his mouth to speak.

"No! Don't fucking say anymore! I'm still grieving, but you don't see me shoving a bottle of pills down my throat or slitting my wrists! Why would you just let my baby go like that!?" Elizabeta screamed, her voice cracking at various times. Ludwig clenched again.

"It isn't like I killed him myself. He would have done this with or without my permission. You need to let go...of both of your babies." Ludwig calmly stated. Elizabeta gasped lightly, subconsciously clutching to Gilbert's iron cross necklace clasped around her neck. She looked down, a few tears falling down onto the tile below her shoes.

"...I think I'm going to be sick." She whimpered quietly, quickly walking over to the bathroom. Ludwig sighed, gently picking up Feliciano's note and pulling his keys from his pocket. He might need a small nap before scoping out his best friend's body. He looked up, lightly touching his necklace.

"Watch over me, brother. And take good care of Feliciano for me too." He lightly walked over to the adjacent bathroom to check on Elizabeta. When he was tiredly shooed away, he sighed once more, and headed out to his car.


End file.
